LOW week 3
by Emmanuel Lee. Boyd
Summary: The countdown to L.O.W first pay per view:No Limit begin.


Legions of Wrestling  
  
Last week on L.O.W  
  
Show replay from last week show, From Hilde beating Robin to Sean Canran making fun of America, To Yusuke coming out and making fun of Sean, To the Comissioner making his debute, to Exodus beating Irvine by DQ because of Sally Martin interfere, To Irvine getting the last laugh, To Remy Khaos taking Jameson pant off and throw it into the crowd, to the final match where Amon and Spike whoop Domon and Bubba Ass and fought off the rest of L.O.P. Now....  
  
The scene show Amon,Robin and Spike coming into the arena were the guard was waiting.  
  
Spike: What the Bloody Hell!?  
  
Robin: Let us through.  
  
GuardA: I'm Sorry but we was told to hold you guy out here!  
  
Amon: Was it Squall who tell you guy to hold us here!  
  
GuardB: I'm sorry but the owner isn't here tonight.  
  
Spike: Well if Squall isn't behind this, Then who the bloody hell is...{Before Spike could finished his sentence, he began to get silent because he see the Commissioner}  
  
Brock: That would be me!  
  
Amon: What the meaning of this!  
  
Brock: Easy! You Amon is not allow in this building tonight after the assault you gave to Squall Leonhart!  
  
Spike: You got to be kidding me!  
  
Robin: Hey that not fair!  
  
Brock: I'm sorry but I cannot allow Amon in this building until next week at the pay per view; No Limit!  
  
Amon: I don't care what you say, I'm still going in this building!  
  
Brock: Ok you can do that but if you don't listen to me, I will have to take you out the No Limit Chamber match were you can win the World Heavyweight belt, too bad because Squall was going to be in that match!{smiling}  
  
Amon: Fine then, you tell Squall I see him next week.  
  
Robin: Amon don't!  
  
Spike: This is what they want man!  
  
Amon: I know, but if I show up now I can kiss my chance of kicking Squall ass good bye now, But don't worry about me you two have to be careful. Spike Watch out for Robin for me.  
  
Spike: I understand.  
  
Robin: Please be careful Amon!  
  
Amon: Same as you!{he leave}  
  
Spike and Robin walk pass Brock with a mean look on there face.  
  
Brock: Well now that over, time for some fun.  
  
Brock bump into Vicious.  
  
Vicious:....GIVE ME THE DARK MASTER!{sound like Vicious from Cowboy Bebop except alittle bit deeper}  
  
Brock: I don't know were he is.  
  
He grabbed Brock by his neck.  
  
Vicious: You'll Lying!..I WANT HIM NOW!  
  
Brock: I don't know about now!{scared}  
  
Vicious: GRRR!!!  
  
Brock: Alright at No Limit you two are going to have a No hold Bar Knockout match!  
  
Vicious:...{let him go}....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
The show begin.  
  
Kevin: Welcome to another show of L.O.W, I'm your host Kevin Mason and right next to me is..  
  
Shinji: IS SHINJI THE MAN IKARI, SO FUCK OFF KEVIN!  
  
Kevin: Gee! What crawl up your butt lately!  
  
Shinji: Your mother!  
  
Kevin: Anyway!....{Victoria theme song hit}  
  
Hilde titiantron is being display and the fan's are beginning to boo.  
  
Kevin: What now!!  
  
Shinji: Oh yeah! Hilde is going to come out here and talk about how she whoop Robin ass around ring like she was a dog.  
  
Kevin: Well at least Robin put up a big fight!  
  
Hilde came out with a smile on her face, she enter the ring asking for a mic.  
  
Hilde get a microphone.  
  
Hilde:...Heh heh haha, is this on!...Well I guess all of you think that Robin is still pretty?  
  
Fan's: HELL YEAH!,HELL YEAH, HELL YEAH, HELL YEAH!  
  
Hilde: Guess what! She pretty dead!  
  
Fans booing at her.  
  
Hilde: HEH HEH! Why do you boo at me or I did was show the world that uglyness like Robin never win against brain and perfection which is me. And if Robin somehow come out of her grave and made it here tonight, I was going to challenge her to a match if either one us get reveal in ours bra or pantie then loser get to strip naked in front of all these people!  
  
Trish theme song hit. And Fan's begin to cheer, Robin come out and enter the ring with a ref.  
  
Robin steal the mic from Hilde.  
  
Robin: I accept!  
  
Hilde: It your grave little girl!{smiling}  
  
The ref begin the match but Robin refused to let go of the mic, instead she begin to speak.  
  
Robin: Hilde! If one of us get strip down to our bra and panties then we lose and we have to strip in front of all these good people!  
  
Hilde: What your point!...OH NO!!!  
  
Robin begin to smile only to use her power to burn off Hilde wrestling attire and reveal Hilde in a Pink bra and a white see through panties. The fans were cheering because Robin reveal Hilde in her Birthday suit, but Hilde refused to strip naked in front of these fan's so Robin once again use her power to burn Hilde bra and panties to ashes. Before Hilde could cover herself every Fans including Shinji pull out there Camera and took picture of Hilde standing there barefoot naked. Hilde Leave the ring covering herself trying to make it backstage while cursing out Robin, Robin was laughing along with the fans who was laughing their ass off.  
  
Shinji: You all bunch of peeping tom!{taking picturing}  
  
Kevin: You one to talk!  
  
Shinji: Hey I'm what you called a artist, you know a Peter Parker! And beside you mean to tell me you won't look at a naking woman?  
  
Kevin: No! Because I'm a happy marry man.  
  
Shinji: Kevin! Stop being a pussy!!! Your wife isn't here now, so live a fucking little!  
  
Kevin: You know Shinji you beginning to get on my nerve....wait folks I getting word backstage with Mokuba Kaiba, Mokuba!  
  
Scene goes backstage with Mokuba who bearing witness to Yusuke and Sean Canran fight.  
  
Mokuba: Thank Kevin! As you can see Yusuke and Sean Canran are already started there fight and...  
  
Kevin: I'm sorry to cut you off but they was suppose to fight now.  
  
Mokuba: I know that but Comissioner; Brock was just here and he told me and those two that they was going to have a backstage brawl right now! But get this whoever throw the opponent in that cable box and electrocute the person win.  
  
Right now Sean just Body slam Yusuke on the floor, Sean goes near Yusuke forehead to grab him but Yusuke kick him in the face. Sean back off trying to wipe his face, Yusuke get up and try to spear him but Sean move and Yusuke go right through a park car. Sean get in a forklit and start to operate it, Sean pick the car up, Yusuke kick the door and jump on the forklit. He was so fast that he begin to dropkick Sean out the forklit, Yusuke jump to give his a Double Axe handed but Sean move and catch him with his Finisher; TheCanadian Slam but Yusuke got off his back, as soon as Sean turned around Yusuke caught him with his finisher: The Shotgun Bomb{Bastita finisher} and nailed him with it. Yusuke begin to pick up Sean on his feet so that he can Irish whip him into the cable box but all of a sudden this Man appear and Attack Yusuke from behind. This man turned out to be Sean older brother from Degrassi, this now became a two on one because both Sean and his brother was attacking Yusuke, They kept stomping on him for a while. After a while with Yusuke beating to a bloody blup they pick him up and through him into the Cable Box to get the win.  
  
Breaktime start: Let fighting love song from South park start{think back when they was acting like ninja}  
  
If you like Dragon Ball Z Budikao than you love this game.  
  
Lame-mation bring to you Ghetto Ball Z!  
  
Play as any of real live character in your life.  
  
Play as a kid name Eddie who must go through his own mother to get freedom or suffer a big ass whooping like no ever.  
  
Play as Jameson Musashi as you battle every loser, making them realize "To be the man, you have to dress like a man" as you style and profile yourway through each of the opponent while wearing a suit and cape.  
  
Or play as the man known as Danny, as you can relive the spectacular ass whoopin he gave to Nick which was see around the world so badly that Stevie Wonder said "God Damn"!!!  
  
Derrick from Game Plaza said "I'll already bootleg ten of those shit inlcuding the sequal"  
  
Rina{Eddie mom} said "Get this game now or else I' ll Sleep with my son friends"!  
  
Randy Orton {from WWE} said: "Check out my six-pack it up to my neck"  
  
So get Ghetto Ball Z if you don't then you wasn't Ghetto enough!  
  
This ads was brought to you by Nick crying the Fat out of his eye like Goldberg, This was also brought to you by Save the eagle industry from Eagles Killer!  
  
Break end.  
  
Kevin: And we back folks, and I can't believe Sean Canran weasel his way out the match by having his brother to help him win!  
  
Shinji: For god sake Kevin! You make it sound like he had this plan out!  
  
Kevin: Of course he did! What are you stupid or something!  
  
Shinji: Hey I don't like your tone mister!  
  
Kevin: What you going to do pull a Nick and get your people on me!  
  
Shinji: Wait...Nick have Friend's, well I be damn I always believe he had to rent a Friend to get popular!  
  
Chris Benoit Whatever music hit, and the fans were cheering. And Spike came out like Edge once again, The Fan's were on their feet with cheer. And as soon as he got in the ring Remy Khaos music "Numb" hit and the fan's were chanting Khaos over and over. Remy Khaos came out like RVD himself.  
  
Both men were waiting in the ring for their opponent, Remy decide he go first in the match. Then 50cent P.I.M.P music hit and the fans begin to Boo, Because making their enterance was none other than Jameson and Bubba. Except Bubba look really pissed while Jameson came out like Ric Flair{the enterance part} with his strictly business suit.  
  
Bubba start the match off with Remy Khaos, Bubba was so pissed that when Remy kick him in the gut really hard Bubba just look at him with a look that say "what the hell was that" and just Closeline the poor man that it look like he cut his head off. Jameson was laughing behind that, while acting like Ric Flair. As soon as Remy got up Bubba started to unleashed his anger on him by Beating the Shit out of him with his fist, Remy try to fight back but Bubba took no pain and reply back with stronger attack, Jameson who couldnot control himself kept acting like Ric Flair with: " Come on Bubba, Get the money, Bubba get the money". Finally Bubba scream out to Spike while he put Remy Khaos in the Bitch-Maker{finisher} that this going to happen to you at No Limit{pay per view}. He about to drop Remy but Remy was trying to counter for a Hurricana but Bubba pull him up and Powerbomb him{Last ride} and then Sat on him. Jameson saw this as a perfect timing, jump down his counter and ran around the ring where Spike was at and pull him off and started to fight him while Bubba make the pin and get the win. After the match the Spike who was fighting Jameson get attack from behind by Bubba, Jameson rolled in the ring and started to attack Remy by using his tie to Choke him out, While Jameson was taunting him out with "Yo Homes, I'm Choking you out" while Bubba was beating the shit out of Spike by throwing him into the ring post and finally Powerbombing him through the announor table, while Jameson was Taunting Remy by Throwing money on the floor and Taunting Remy with the: Come on Remy! Get the Money! Taunt.  
  
The cameraman backstage catch Sean and his Brother trying to leave the building. Sean: Tonight was great Chopper! We show all these American not to take Canadian Likely but best of all we show that punk Yusuke not to mess with a Canran!  
  
Chopper: I'm hear you on that!  
  
As they try to leave the building, Yusuke show up from a Distance and started shouting at them.  
  
Yusuke: YOU SON'S OF A BITCHES!!!  
  
Sean: Oh shit it Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: You going to Fucking pay for this!!!!  
  
Sean: RUN!!!  
  
As they run, Yusuke gave chase. Sean and his Brother ran into the stairway but Yusuke caught up and caught Sean elder brother Chopper. Chopper who scream for his Brother help went uncalled for when Sean decided to run and not save his brother. Yusuke was so angry that he use his Spirit Gun so hard Knock Chopper down the stair like he was Mick Foley. Then Yusuke chase Sean to the bus stop which Sean got on and escape but Yusuke so mad still gave chase.  
  
The scene change to the Comissioner office which look like a PlayBoy house because he had a lot of food, Painting, bearskin rug, Leopardskin Couch but best of all Barenaking women standing around. His table had business paper on it along with a toy pimp car and a bottle of powder, and a tv.  
  
Brock was watching Yusuke action.  
  
Brock: God fucking damn it!  
  
Knock-knock  
  
Brock: Come in!  
  
It was one of Backstage Crew.  
  
Backstage man: Sir you won't believe it but Yusuke...{Got cut off}  
  
Brock: Whoa,whoa,whoa! I saw what the fuck happen!  
  
Backstage man: But sir I just thought you didn't know!  
  
Brock: Thought I didn't know huh!{pointing at the Tv}  
  
Backstage man: I didn't know!  
  
Brock: Oh you going to know now!...Sheena pour some powder on my hand!  
  
Brock hos begin to pour the powder on his hand.  
  
Backstage Man: Sir I'm Sorry*....SMACK!!!  
  
Yes you guess it, Brock like a true pimp just pimp smack the man.  
  
Brock: Now leave my office before I get my ho's to slapped the taste out you next! You ugly Bastard!!!  
  
He leave but then another person knock on the door.  
  
Brock: What did I tell you!!{open the door only to find a shock look on his face}  
  
Exodus: Tell me what!!!  
  
Brock: I wasn't talking about.  
  
Exodus: So let me guess it your mother you was talking about!  
  
Brock: Look I don't want trouble!  
  
Exodus: Well you going to have trouble if don't put me in a match against Sally Martin tonight!  
  
Brock: And why should I do that!?  
  
Exodus: Because Brock we all know that you got a back injury which ended your career and seeing Yusuke take his anger out Sean brother for not getting his hand on Sean and that how I'm feeling right now!  
  
Brock:...........YOU GOT YOURSELF A MATCH!!!  
  
Exodus smile and try to walk away but Brock stop him!  
  
Brock: Oh one more thing, If you win tonight match you going to No Limit for the world heavyweight belt, It be you, Irvine, Amon, Domon, My good friend and Owner Squall and a Surprise Wrestler. And believe Exodus he didn't give damn about you!  
  
Exodus leave trying to figure it out.  
  
Breaktime start  
  
What wrong Timmy!  
  
Timmy: I'm a uncool greek!  
  
Kid's are you feeling down and a loser like Timmy!...Well then L.O.P factory bring to you the...VECTOR AND ESPIO CRACKPIPE!!!  
  
Timmy: Wow how does it work!  
  
Just put it in your mouth and puff it!  
  
Five second later  
  
Timmy:{sound like Towie from South Park after he High} Man... I'm... Wasted!!!  
  
So buy the Vector and Espio Crackpipe and just remember if not getting then it a cheap rip off like Cheech and Chong Film!  
  
This ads was brought to you by "Smoke"!! This ads was also brought to you by Strictly Business Enterianment!  
  
Break end.  
  
Kevin: And we back folks, and I believe what we just saw!  
  
Shinji: I can't believe Yusuke was a pussy and attack Sean brother who did nothing to him and then Exodus goes around making Threat when he can't have his way!  
  
Kevin: First off Sean brother isn't innocent!,Second both Yusuke and Exodus got screw over in their match, so I can see why they are mad!  
  
Shinji: Well if they got a issue, here a tissue!  
  
Kevin:....Anyway folks we now know that at No Limit Robin will be taking on Hilde.  
  
Shinji: Goodbye Robin!{smiling}  
  
Kevin: Jameson will be taking on Remy Khaos in a table match.  
  
Shinji: It Just Strictly Business!  
  
Kevin:.....  
  
Shinji: What!?  
  
Kevin: This match just got signed...Yusuke Vs Sean in a Last Man Standing. Shinji: Everyone know that a Canadian never lose in a last man standing!  
  
Kevin: Shut up...now Bubba will be fighting Spike in a steel cage match. Vicious will be taking on Dark Master in a Nohold bar Knockout match And finally the final match for No Limit in a No Limit Cage match for the world heavyweight belt,six-men in a ring, two men start it off while the other wait in their cage for the timer. We know now that Amon, Irvine, Domon,Exodus, Squall are in the match but what we don't know is who is the six man to enter the match, the commissioner said it was a surprise, I hope it ain't bad news.  
  
Then Exodus Wordlife music hit and the fans were cheering for him. Exodus came out Focus for this match, he enter the ring and throw up the wordlife taunt to get the fans going. The Fan's cheer was getting louder but that soon came to an end when Irvine Chosen one song play. Sally Martin come out with her boyfriend who wearing a ref shirt,Exodus realize Brock set him up.  
  
Irvine got in the ring and start the match, The match start with Sally walking up to Exodus and slapping him in the face. Exodus who take no shit from anybody grab and throw Sally on the Turnbuckle and started Punching the hell out of her in her face, But Irvine as the ref pulled Exodus off her and got in his face. Exodus was ready to punch his Light out but Irvine was daring him so he can DQ him, Sally took advantage of the situation and Lowblow Exodus which Irvine saw that but pretended not to, The fan's were booing at her and Irvine. Sally follow up by Choking Exodus out with her hand, after a while she let go then she waited for Exodus to get up so she can Super Kick him. Exodus got up and Sally went to go Super kick but he grab her leg and spin her around so he can give her the Stone Cold Stunner which nailed. Then Exodus ran and bounce off the rope and gave her the five knuckle punch{John Cena move} and went to go pin her, But Irvine pretended He got a neck pain. Exodus let go the pin and got in Irvine face, Irvine once again dare Exodus to hit him but Exodus resist and as he turned around Sally Martin gave Exodus the X-Factor{X-pac finisher} then instead of pinning him she leave the ring and get steel chair at ring side and bring it in the ring, Irvine who got the Message lited up Exodus and Hold him so his girl can stick him with the chair. She went to go Swing but Exodus move out the way, and by a mistake she stick her man after realizing her mistake she went to go hit Exodus but he counter to a spinning wheel kick which knock the chair in her face and busted her opened. The Fan's were cheering and chanting shade of Owen Hart over and over, Exodus took this moment to place Sally in his finisher the F-U and nailed her with it, He then drag Irvine and pinned Sally, he then pull a old Stone Cold Steve Austin trick and make count for the pinned to get the win. As soon as he won Brock came out and pointed him to The TitanTron which show on it No Limit Next week and the Logo on it look like the Terminator Robot with it eye glowing red with fire.  
  
Show end tune in for L.O.W first pay per view: NO Limit! Next week. 


End file.
